Deathly Hallows Epilogue
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: This is an Epilogue of Deathly Hallows I wrote, It's September 1st of Lily's first year, Albus' second year, and James' third year. AU. Written by Sevvie! I do not own HP - borrowing the characters.


Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling! I own nothing, I am not making profit of this! I'm just borrowing the plot and twisting some of my ideas in. Having fun, ya'know.

Harry blinked away unshed tears as he remembered back on their first Anniversary together..

He stood in the middle of his kitchen, sighing in defeat. He had tried, "tried", to make a nice Dinner the Muggle-way, and horrible failed, his proof, was the burnt to a crisp chicken stuck to a pan, and the disaster of a Salad he had attempted to make. Firstly, he had forgotten to put on some non-stick spray, then he turned the Muggle-oven way too high, and left the chicken in too long while he worked with the Salad, which while cutting the tomato, he had accidently cut his index finger, wincing at the pain, he shifted his elbow knocking the whole bowl of freshly cut lettuce onto the floor, as well as rolling the carrots off. He shook his head, bending down on his knee and picking up the lettuce one small piece at a time, determined not to use magic for anything, he left his wand with Ron and Hermoine, who while he told them his plan, laughed and said he would fail miserably, Hermoine stating if you want something to be perfect, don't do it the Muggle-way, you always mess up something, and he had seen that in movies, but for it to happen to him, on a simple dinner, he sighed once again as he leaned over to pick up one of the carrots, blinking at the small puppy nibbling on the other he had dropped.

Yes, a puppy, he had bought Ginny a puppy for their anniversary. It was a mutt, you could tell it had Jack Russell in it, which made him laugh seeing as it was a Orange-colored dog, and he had called it Ronnykins. "Shoo!" he hissed, the dog picking up his half-ate carrot and running into the other room, it's partially untied bow around it's neck being dragged behind it.

Throwing the fail-of-a-Salad into the trash, "Harry?", he heard his name being called, he turned towards the Kitchen door, walking into the Living Room, and seeing Ron's head through the flames.

"Ron…" Harry spoke, sounding annoyed, he had told Ron and Hermoine not to interrupt him, he took a seat in front of the fireplace, and smiled down at his friend.

"Hey, mate. Sorry, I know you told us not to bother you, but I just wanted to see how you were fairing."

"Fairing? Sounds like something Hermoine would say."

"Alright, ya' caught me. She's gone nuts, Harry! She's spoke non-stop about tonight since you told us last week, it's like she's the one getting proposed too.."

"Maybe it's a sign for you to hurry your arse up and pull that ring out you bought three months ago." Harry replied with a chuckle. Ron and Hermoine had began going out a few days before himself and Ginny, and they had obviously been in love longer than that.

"Yeah, maybe.. not going to take your thunder though, so I'll wait it out a little bit." Ron said with a grin, "Now, speak up, how's the recipe Mum gave you?"

Harry winced, "Great..?"

Ron laughed, "Mate, don't lie. You burnt the thing, didn't you?"

Harry blinked, his face turning red with embarrassment, "Yeah…"

"No worries, you owe me." Ron said with a wink, pulling his head from the Floo. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion before seeing a few bags being sent through full of food from the very nice five-star restaurant which just opened up in Muggle-London.

Harry laughed, "Thanks! You saved me! Heh." He said, grabbing the bags, "I should go, she's going to be here in a few." With that, Harry stood with the bags as a 'No problem!' was called out from the Floo as it closed. He ran into the Dining Room, pulling out the plates and setting up the dinner, then hiding the burnt chicken and pan in the trashcan, finishing in record time as he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door and flashed a grin at Ginny as she embraced him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Harry! I've missed you," she said as she walked inside and closed her eyes, enjoying the smell of the food, "Smells amazing, Harry." She smiled, opening her eyes and walking into the Dining Room. "Oh, wow, you've out done yourself!" he spoke in excitement as she saw the table decorated with a candle, very nice 'and expensive looking' dinnerware, as well as the food, "Harry, turned into a chef, did we? And here I thought you were an Auror in training!" she giggled, sitting down.

Harry followed her, still smiling brightly, he chuckled at her choke, "Auror is my part-time job." He said with a wink, sitting down as well.

After dinner, they comfortably sat on the couch together, Ginny embraced in Harry's arms, listening to the music Harry had channeled to play wandlessly. "Ginny?"

Ginny smiled into the hug, then blinked up at Harry, "Yes?" she asked, and after seeing his face, sitting up in alert. "Is something the matter Harry?"

Harry released her as she pulled up, "Well.."

Ginny gave a sigh, "Is it work? How long will you be gone now..?" it was an obvious question, since the Year they had been together, they had never spent the night with one another, and only saw each other once or twice a week, at best.

"No, no, I.." he stopped in his sentence as Ronnykins ran into the room barking, obviously for attention as he leaped into Ginny's lap.

Ginny jumped at the sound of the bark and looked at the dog in her lap, "Aww! Harry, a dog!"

Harry laughed and nodded, "Happy anniversary, Ginny."

Ginny blinked unshed tears of happiness, "Oh, Harry, he's adorable. Thank you." She said with a kiss to his cheek.

Harry smiled back at her, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb, "That's not all.. I.. well, Ginny, you've been there for me, you know me better than anyone, except Ron and Hermoine, you've been supportive of my job, even if it cuts into us seeing one another, you helped me rebuild my parents house, I never thought I would want this, I never thought I'd survive the War, but I did, now I do."

Ginny stared at him as he ranted, "Wanted what Harry?" she choked out in a sob, she had an idea of what he wanted.

Harry turned to her, and smiled, bending down at the knee, "Marry me, Ginny." He spoke, pulling out a pair of Bracelets which had the Potter-family crest on them, it was a pair he had found in his parents' vault.

Ginny squealed, pulling Harry into a hug with Ronnykins in between them, "Oh, Harry! Yes! Yesss!" she shouted, kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

Harry sighed in relief, hugging her back, pulling up beside her on the couch and placing the bonding bracelets on himself and her. As they settled back into the couch and into one anothers' arms, with Ronnykins drifting in Ginny's lap, Harry sighed once again in content, "This has been perfect,"

Ginny blinked, then began laughing uncontrollably. "Perfect?"

Harry blinked in confusion, "Yes, perfect, do you not agree?"

Ginny smiled at him and placed a kiss to his temple. "Dear, burnt chicken I saw in the trash isn't perfect."

Harry grunted, his face turning red in embarrassment as Ginny continued laughing.

Harry came out of the memory as his Daughter Lily came outside of the house and took a hold of his hand, "Father, we have to go, or we'll miss the train to Hogwarts, and it's my first year, and I don't have a flying car to ride if I miss it." She said with a smile, leaning up and wiping the tears that had finally fallen, Harry nodded, turning away, back to the house and walking up.

Lily held her hand out, a flower accioing to her hand, she placed the flower on the tombstone, and smiled, "Father, you shouldn't cry, yes, it's sad, but she'll be missed, and never forgotten, plus she'd want us to be happy and live on."

Harry stopped, as he turned to watch his Daughter, all wandlessly place a flower on her Mother's grave. "Indeed she will, Lily, now come on, dear, let's go get you sorted into Gryffindor."

Lily laughed, standing up and running back to her Father, grabbing his hand and pulling him around the house to the car, where Al and James stood with their trunks, smiling at them.

'Ginerva Molly Potter

-Beloved Mother, Wife, Sister, and Daughter-

~August 11th, 1981 – December 24th, 2018.'


End file.
